Jack Falahee
Jack Ryan Falahee (born February 20, 1989) is an American actor. He is known for his role as Connor Walsh on the ABC television legal drama How to Get Away with Murder, and for playing Frank Stringfellow on the PBS historical drama Mercy Street. Early life Falahee was born and raised in Ann Arbor, Michigan, the son of a speech pathologist mother and a doctor father. He is of Irish-Italian ancestry. Growing up, Falahee attended a Catholic school described as rigorous. He began acting while attending Huron High School. In 2011, Falahee graduated from New York University's Tisch School of the Arts with a BFA in Drama, where he studied acting and performed in a number of productions, including Love's Labour's Lost, A Midsummer Night's Dream and Sondheim's Company. His first screen acting job was in 2012, with a guest starring role in the comedy web series, Submissions Only. Also in that year he had the leading role in the short film Sunburn. He also studied acting at the International Theater Workshop in Amsterdam. Career Falahee made his television debut in 2013, with guest-starring role in The CW teen comedy-drama series, The Carrie Diaries, and later appeared on the short-lived NBC series, Ironside. He starred opposite Haley Lu Richardson and Mary McCormack in the Lifetime movie Escape from Polygamy, which premiered on August 24, 2013. Falahee later had roles in a number of independent films, including Hunter, Blood and Circumstance and Slider. In 2014, he appeared in action-thriller Rage opposite Nicolas Cage and Aubrey Peeples. Also in that year he had a recurring role of Charlie McBride on the ABC Family teen drama series, Twisted. He also co-starred as Henri in the 2015 film Lily & Kat with Jessica Rothe and Hannah Murray. On February 12, 2014, Falahee was cast in the series regular role of ABC legal drama series How to Get Away with Murder produced by Shonda Rhimes. The series stars Viola Davis as a law professor. Falahee plays the role of one of the five lead students, Connor Walsh, alongside Aja Naomi King, Alfred Enoch, Matt McGorry and Karla Souza. The series premiered on September 25, 2014 with generally positive reviews from critics and 14 million viewers. Falahee is also on the PBS period drama Mercy Street, which premiered in January 2016 following the final season of Downton Abbey. He played Frank Stringfellow, a Confederate soldier scout during the Civil War. The series' second season premiered January 22, 2017 with Falahee reprising his role as Stringfellow. Philanthropy On September 20, 2015, Falahee participated in the Nautica Malibu Triathlon and partnered with Disney to raise money for Los Angeles Children's Hospital's pediatric cancer research program. Falahee raised over $12,000 in donations for this cause. Falahee also participated in the Nautica Malibu Triathlon in 2016 and 2017 together with his team mates from ABC Karla Souza and Conrad Ricamora. He's also involved in the AKASA Community Outreach Project "that provides a diversified wellness curriculum in partnership with public schools in low-income communities throughout Los Angeles. Students learn about the process of growing, harvesting, sourcing and cooking food and examine their own neighborhood food system." Personal life Falahee is openly gay. He began dating American singer-songwriter and actor, Tyler Sherman in 2012, after meeting through mutual friends. The couple announced there engagement in October of 2017, and announced there wedding is set to happen in early 2018. Filmography Film Television External links * Jack Falahee on IMDb * Jack Falahee on Twitter